and they live happily ever aft
by recalcitrance
Summary: S-Savers Contest: Banjir Tomatceri. / Apapun yang terjadi esok, itu semua tidak apa. Karena yang hilang hanyalah raga—raga yang fana, raga yang sementara. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, mereka akan kekal. / Tentang tiga babak yang menuturkan akhir bahagia mereka. / Judul bukan typo, lol. BDSM inside.


Naruto adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto. Dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini, saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apapun.

 **NOTES:**

disarankan baca babak pertama dengan back sound lagu **Gravity** dari **Sara Bareilles** :)

* * *

 ** _and they live happily ever aft_**

 _._

 _by recalcitrance_

 _Rating: M_

 _Prompt: 47_

 _Kategori: SasuSaku AU Fanfiction_

 _Summary: S-Savers Contest: Banjir Tomatceri. /_ Apapun yang terjadi esok, itu semua tidak apa. Karena yang hilang hanyalah raga—raga yang fana, raga yang sementara. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, mereka akan kekal. / Tentang tiga babak yang menuturkan akhir bahagia mereka.

 _._

 _Warning: (kinda) dark and psychotic. bdsm sex scene. 1000 words pertama full deskrip, lol. (maybe) ooc?_

 _._

* * *

 _._

 ** _one_ : _seduction_**

 _._

Detik nada pertama dijatuhkan, jiwanya pergi melayang meninggalkan raga. Logika tidak lagi punya andil, mantik tidak lagi eksis di tengah semesta. Di atas panggung ini hanya ada fisik yang memilu karena gairah, yang merindu tari karena rasa hati yang membuncah. Panggung ini adalah mandala yuda miliknya seorang. Koreografi adalah eposnya.

Dan detik nada pertama didendangkan, dengan gemulai pinggul wanita itu bergerak, menggoda udara yang menyelimuti raganya. Kedua lengan lantas diangkat anggun hingga ke atas ubun-ubun, tarian jemarinya bermain mata dengan siapapun yang menatap. Tapak kakinya kemudian melangkah lamat-lamat, gaya ditumpunya pada ujung jemari. Satu ke kanan, dua ke kiri, tiga ke utara, dan empat menyerong ke tenggara. Senyum kemudian disunggingkan.

Dia Haruno Sakura. Dan dia bukanlah seorang penari.

Dia adalah _sang_ penari.

Dia mendominasi panggung serta rasa hati siapapun yang memandang. Ketika pinggul dilenggangkan, akal pikiran pria manapun turut melenggang pergi dari sanitas raga. Senyum dilayangkan, dan bagai mantra, hati siapapun akan terpikat kuat.

Gerakannya membuat siapapun jatuh cinta. Anggunnya membuat siapapun yakin _dia_ adalah wanita paling romantis sedunia.

Satu, dua lagi tapak kaki menyusuri panggung. Jemari dilengkungkan dengan elegan. Punggung membungkuk halus, dada dibusungkan, kemudian dia melompat dengan jelita. Senyum lagi-lagi dipamerkan, dan tepukan riuh memenuhi indra pendengaran.

Anakan rambut melenggang kesana kemari pada sisi wajah seiring dengan gerakan lembutnya yang mengalir sesuai irama. Suara hak tinggi yang beradu dengan lantai menantang rentetan liris lagu berlanggam romantis yang mengiringinya. Desir gaun putih selututnya serta merta menggasak oksigen dari para penonton yang membeliak padanya, yang lapar, dengan renjana kuat yang sudah sampai di pangkal tenggorokan.

Tiga, empat lagi jejak kaki dia cipta di atas pentas. Kepalanya mendongak, air mukanya menguarkan emosi menerawang, dan ternyata dia sedang melukiskan wanita yang kersang akan cinta. Lengan bergerak gemulai, lantas dilingkarkan di hadapan torso. Detik berikutnya, dia berputar. Putaran itu cantik, dan ujaran-ujaran kekaguman sontak terlempar dari kursi hadirin.

Nada terakhir akhirnya harus tiba, mengakhiri performa yang eloknya bagai candu paling kuat di jagat raya. Wanita itu langsung terjerembap di atas lantai panggung, menyelesaikan koreografi terakhirnya dengan begitu apik. Aplus mendominasi _ballroom_ detik itu juga.

Sesaat kemudian, dia bangkit dan membungkuk dalam-dalam. Seringai bangga dengan kentara eksis pada riak wajahnya. Jantung masih mendesir dan berdegup kencang karena gairah yang belum sirna. Dan detik ini, semua orang tahu, wanita itu adalah kirana paling bahagia di seluruh semesta.

Seolah aplus tidak cukup, seorang penonton bangkit dan berlari, menuju panggung, menuju si tokoh utama. Langkah kakinya cepat, cepat, cepat sekali. Siapapun tidak akan menyangka kalau—

—dia kemudian akan menembaknya tepat pada pelipis.

.

* * *

.

 ** _two: truly his_**

 _._

Pada sepersekian detik itu, tangannya menekan pelatuk.

Tubuh Sakura sontak jatuh berdebum di atas panggung, bagai boneka tali yang diabaikan pemainnya. Sinar matanya sekonyong-konyong hilang—pandangannya berubah senyap, hampa, seperti sebuah jeda di pukul dua belas malam.

Bisa jadi, di sepersekian detik itu, terdengar bunyi peluru yang berdesing dari revolver yang dengan kukuh digenggam tangannya. Barangkali terdengar pula pekikan ketakutan dan lenguhan sarat akan celaan yang terlempar dari bangku penonton. Dan yang paling memilukan batin (meskipun bukan batin Uchiha Sasuke), mungkin, _mungkin_ , terdengar cicitan parau Haruno Sakura, cicitan parau terakhir, yang lolos dari tenggorokannya sebelum lubang di tengkorak merenggut nyawa

Sasuke tidak memedulikan semua itu. Tidak satu pun. Tidak sama sekali.

Karena indranya ikut mati, ikut melenggang pergi bersama peluru yang dia layangkan dengan seratus persen kesadaran.

Dan tubuh Sasuke saat ini hanya mampu bergetar, bergetar hebat—bukan karena takut, bukan karena merana, melainkan karena bahagia.

Jiwa wanita itu kini sudah menjelma menjadi satu entitas kekal—sebagaimana seharusnya. Bagi Sasuke, Sakura adalah seorang dewi. Maka tidak sepantasnya jelmaan kirana itu ditempatkan di atas tanah kotor ini. Dia harus pergi, ke atas sana, ke surgaloka. Dan Sasuke akan menemaninya. Hanya _dia_ yang berhak untuk melakukan itu.

Dia hanya butuh satu lagi peluru, satu lagi bunyi ledakan mesiu, serta satu moncong pistol yang kali ini mengarah pada pelipisnya—untuk menjadi sang abadi, seperti Sakura. _Timeless, immortal_ —begitu, dia suka menyebutnya. Dan hanyalah sang abadi yang mampu merengkuh dewi sejuita Haruno Sakura, hanyalah sang _immortal_ yang mampu selamanya berdansa dengan tubuh gemulainya, hanyalah _dia_ yang berhak untuk melakukan itu semua.

Ini semua belum selesai.

Maka mulut revolver yang berdarah itu langsung dia tempelkan pada sisi tengkoraknya sendiri. Benda itu terasa asing, terasa berat, terasa dingin di atas kulitnya. Namun, dia tidak akan menyangkal fakta bahwa jantungnya kini bertalu-talu karena adrenalin yang membuncah—karena gairah yang kini mendominasi kewarasan jiwanya. Dia tidak akan menyangkal senyum yang secara refleksis dia sunggingkan pada raut muka, yang mencerminkan keadaan hatinya yang terlewat sukaria.

Karena sebentar lagi, mereka akan bersatu untuk selamanya.

Jari telunjuknya bergerak, menekan pelatuk yang sudah siap mengabulkan doa tersintingnya.

Dan visual terakhir yang ditangkap netranya adalah seribu orang asing—penonton pertunjukkan Sakura—yang terkesiap luar biasa.

Detik berikutnya, dia sudah menutup mata, menjemput keabadian dengan Sakura di nirwana sana.

.

xXx

.

Kedua tangan Sakura lantas dengan halus dituntun untuk beristirahat di atas pundak Sasuke, pinggangnya dirangkum erat. Mereka mendekap satu sama lain. Jemari si wanita kemudian diangkat hingga menyentuh pipi lelakinya—kulit itu dibelai, lembut. Mata sehijau gioknya dengan intens mencumbu iris obsidian Sasuke. Seringai tipis pun turut dipamerkan untuk mengumumkan renjana yang sudah kentara dipertunjukkan.

Pada bait selanjutnya kaki mereka sudah berdansa bersama, melangkah seirama, melenggang seiring dengan nada-nada indah yang khusus dipersiapkan hanya untuk mereka.

.

* * *

.

 ** _three: bound_**

 _(the night before it all happened)_

 _._

Empat utas tali tambang mengikat pergerakan kedua tangan dan kakinya—ikatannya erat, sangat erat, dia tidak akan heran apabila besok pagi dia akan menemukan memar-memar pada bagian tubuhnya tersebut. Penglihatannya terhalang total oleh selembar kain berwarna hitam, meski begitu, dia tahu sepenuhnya apa yang terjadi saat ini.

Rasa nyeri seperti terbakar di beberapa titik kulitnya membuat dia paham bahwa beberapa saat yang lalu Sasuke menetesi lelehan lilin panas pada tubuhnya. Getaran dan kenikmatan _kurang ajar_ yang memabukkan pada lubang anusnya sudah pasti berasal dari _vibrator_ milik Sasuke. Deritan halus ranjang yang dia tempati membuatnya sadar bahwa saat ini Sasuke sedang bergerak. Pucuk organ kelelakian pemuda itu yang mendesir permukaan liang kewanitaannya kemudian membuat wanita itu merasakan bagaimana posisi mereka saat ini.

Sasuke mendorong pangkal paha wanita itu, mengekspos lubang vaginanya lebih jauh. "Akan aku masukkan, Sakura," lenguhnya.

Sakura mengangguk, memberikan persetujuan. Dan detik berikutnya, dalam satu gerakan cepat, Sasuke sudah menghujamkan sepenuhnya _miliknya_ ke dalam tubuh Sakura. Dalam, dalam sekali. Dan desahan tanpa sadar sudah keluar dari mulut wanita itu.

" _Aaahh, Sa ... Su ..."_

Terlalu cepat. Bahkan sebelum Sakura dapat menguasai kenikmatan luar biasa yang baru saja dia rasakan, Sasuke sudah bergerak terlalu cepat. Organnya menyentuh titik-titik sensitif jauh di dalam, di sekitar rahim Sakura, membuat wanita itu mabuk dalam pergumulan ini. _Vibrator_ yang masih bergerak binal di dalam lubang anusnya pun sama sekali tidak membantu. Dia mabuk, terlewat mabuk, otaknya kabur, dan kini dia tak ubahnya binatang liar di luar sana.

"SASUKE- _KUUUN_!" Dia memekik, dan telapak tangan Sasuke serta merta langsung bergerak menampar pipi wanita itu, keras. Tangannya kemudian bergerak turun, lantas mencekik batang leher Sakura.

"Kau terlalu berisik," lenguh pemuda itu, nadanya mengancam. "Atau kau ingin _gag ball_ menyumpal mulutmu yang kotor itu, eh?"

Apapun yang dikatakan pemuda itu, Sakura tidak lagi benar-benar mendengar. Tangannya kini meremas sprei ranjang, menahan kenikmatan luar biasa yang dia terima di bawah sana. " _Apapunhh ... "_ dia lagi-lagi mendesah. "... _apapun asal kau tetap di sini, Sasuke-_ kun."

Lebih cepat, _lebih cepat_! Keluar, masuk, menarik, mendorong. Sasuke bergerak lebih cepat, dan Sakura rasanya hanya ingin mati. Demi Tuhan dan segala entitas yang diagungkan, dia ingin mati bila itu di tangan Sasuke! Karena saat ini tubuhnya menegang, organ di bagian bawahnya mengejan, dan detik berikutnya dia sudah tidak lagi bisa berpikir—sama sekali.

Dia klimaks! Klimaks terbaik di sepanjang dua puluh lima tahun hidupnya.

" _Ahhh, ahhhhh!"_

Dan sprei ranjang langsung dibanjiri oleh cairan kewanitaannya.

Tubuhnya menggelinjang, panggulnya bergerak-gerak liar—jauh berbeda dengan gerakan gemulai panggulnya saat di panggung. Dinding vaginanya lantas berkontraksi luar biasa, dan saat itu Sakura merasakan sperma Sasuke mengaliri tubuhnya, menuju bagian bawah perutnya. Dan lagi, Sakura merasakan raganya terbang sampai ke kayangan.

Tubuh Sasuke sontak ambruk di atas dada Sakura, deru napasnya tidak teratur. Mereka berdua terengah-engah.

.

xXx

.

"Sakura," Sasuke berujar setelah beberapa saat, kemudian membuka penutup mata kekasihnya. "Selamat atas pertunjukan akbar pertamamu, besok."

Sakura mengernyitkan alis, bibirnya mencibir. "Ah, klise. Kau menghadiahi aku seks untuk pertunjukan pertamaku? Cih."

"Tidak, ini hanya permulaan," Sasuke menyeringai. "Hadiahmu yang sesungguhnya akan aku berikan besok, tepat setelah pertunjukanmu selesai."

"Apa itu?"

"Aku akan mengikatmu, untuk selamanya."

Pupil si wanita melebar, senyum terkejut terpatri pada riak mukanya. "Kau ... tidak akan melamarku, 'kan?" Tentu saja, Sakura ingin Sasuke melamarnya secepat mungkin!

"Hn, lebih baik dari itu."

Sasuke kemudian hanya mencium Sakura, lama. Ciuman itu lembut, mungkin hanya pagutan sepasang bibir yang haus akan satu sama lain. Tidak ada lidah yang turut andil, tidak ada nafsu yang mendominasi. Hanya ciuman yang menguarkan renjana tersirat dari kedua belah pihak.

"Untuk selamanya, dewiku," Sasuke mendesah di sela-sela ciuman mereka. "Kau akan menjadi milikku."

.

* * *

.

Apapun yang terjadi esok, itu semua tidak apa. Karena yang hilang hanyalah raga—raga yang fana, raga yang sementara. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, mereka akan kekal.

.

.

 **END**

* * *

sesungguhnya ragu-ragu mau publish ini, merasa banyak banget kekurangannya.

karakter sasuke sebenernya seharusnya jadi sorotan di sini, tapi kesehatan mentalnya justru cuma diceritakan tersirat hmmm aku ngerasa butuh prequel, mungkin suatu saat bakal aku bikin dan publish?

oh, ya, semoga gak ada yg ngerasa bdsm scene itu dimasukin cuma buat pemanis gemes aja ya, itu ada tujuannya kok, buat menyiratkan sasuke cuma orang sadis halu yang jatuh cinta terlalu dalam (?) apakah itu makes sense? :( aku ngerasa karakternya kompleks banget sampe aku bingung sendiri gmn gambarinnya :(( merasa butuh banget prequel untuk bener2 fokus di situ. satu one shot kayak gak cukup (ngeles ini mah ceritanya)

dan enggak, sakura bukan dewi beneran, lol

oke, terima kasih yang sudah baca sampai kalimat ini! feedback dan review sangat diharapkan untuk penulisan yang lebih baik kedepannya :)


End file.
